Head-up displays (HUD) and head-up guidance systems (HGS) have been used effectively for aircraft pilots and in other vehicles as an aid to provide information to the pilot or vehicle controller while not requiring the pilot to take his eyes off the outside environment. Further, head-up displays have been used to augment and enhance the outside environment by placing conformal information on the head-up display.
Head-up displays have been widely used in aircraft landing systems, flight guidance systems, and the like. However, little application of surface guidance systems has been applied to the HUD. Accordingly, there is a need for information having to do with surface guidance systems such as that which would be used during taxiing, takeoff, and landing rollout, to be provided on the HUD. Further, there is a need for conformal ground guidance system information to be provided on the HUD as well as non-conformal and/or plan form information to be provided on the HUD such that the pilot is not required to look at a different display for the plan or overhead view information.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.